downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor off screen characters
This page is a list of all the characters who do not appear on screen in the Downton Abbey (Programme) but are mentioned by the established characters. Crawley relatives Mrs Branson Mrs Branson '''is the mother of Kieran and Tom Branson, mother-in-law of the late Lady Sybil Branson, and paternal grandmother of Sybil Branson. She resides in Dublin. Sybil lives with her after she leaves Downton until she marries Tom. '''Notes *Since Tom mentioned he had at least one cousin, either Mrs Branson or her husband has at least one sibling. *It is unknown if Mrs Branson's husband is still alive or if she's a widow. Appearances *Episode 2.08 (mentioned only) Tom Branson's Grandfather Tom Branson mentions one of his grandfathers was a tenant farmer in Galway, specializing in Blackface sheep. He seems to have spent some time at the farm, having acquired some knowledge about land and farming. Notes *It is unknown if he is still alive, and whether he is Tom's paternal or maternal grandfather. Appearances *Episode 3.06 (mentioned only) *Episode 3.07 (mentioned only) James Crawley Mr James Crawley (d. 15 April, 1912) was Robert Crawley's first cousin and the original heir to the Earldom and family fortune, but he perished in the sinking of the RMS TitanicRMS Titanic along with his only son, Patrick. The family has a memorial for him and his son in London and then in Downton. His aunt Violet Crawley was not fond of him, finding him too similar to his mother with whom she also had negative relationship. James's body was recovered from the sea and he was buried in Canada Downton Abbey Series 1 Official Script: Page 29. A discussion between Murray and Robert occurs. *Murray: "It was right to bury Mr Crawley in Canada. In fact I hear the Canadians are making quite a thing of the Titanic cemetery." *Robert: "It seems strange to have buried James without Patrick." *Murray: "They may still find some trace of him." *Robert: "After three months? I doubt it. No, I'm afraid Patrick was food for the fishes long ago.". ;Appearances *Episode 1.01 ;Mentions James Crawley's Mother James Crawley's mother ''' was the sister-in-law of Violet Crawley and Robert Crawley's father, the wife of Robert's uncle and the mother to James Crawley, the future heir to the Earldom of Grantham and the grandmother of Patrick Crawley. Violet Crawley did not get along with her, claiming that "a nastier woman never drew breath"; Violet's dislike also spread to her son, as Violet later stated that she "never cared for James." because "He was too much like his mother". '''Notes *In 1912 Violet refers to her in the past tense, suggesting that she died sometime earlier. *If Robert's father succeeded his father as Earl of Grantham, then this woman would have the title of "The Honourable" by marriage Debretts, the correct form of address for younger sons of an Earl. Appearances *Episode 1.01 Mention Mr Patrick Crawley see Patrick Crawley Reginald Crawley Dr Reginald Crawley, Matthew's father, was mentioned twice in Series 1. He died between 1909 and 1912 and was a doctor in Manchester until his death. As he predeceased his cousins James and Patrick Crawley, his son Matthew became heir to the Earldom of Grantham until his own untimely death. Reginald's great-grandfather was a younger son of the 3rd Earl of Grantham. He studied medicine with his brother-in-law under the tutelage of his father-in-law. Dr Clarkson admitted in 1912 that he was familiar with Reginald's work on the symptoms of infection in children. He also treated dropsy of the heart, a process witnessed by his wife, who later encouraged Dr Clarkson to use the same treatment for John Drake despite Violet's protests. Isobel later described to Mary and Tom how "sick" with love she was when she got engaged to Reginald. When they described their own romances with Sybil and Matthew respectively, Isobel remarked "Aren't we the lucky ones?!" ;Appearances *Episode 1.01 *Episode 1.02 *Episode 4.06 ;Mentions Mr Gordon Mr Gordon 'is the husband of Robert's aunt who married her in 1860. ;Appearances *Episode 2.06 '''Mentions ' ;Notes * Despite this character being listed as "Gordon" that is not actually his name; his forename is unknown and his surname is "Gordon." The mysterious person calling himself Patrick Gordon claims to be related to the Crawleys and Edith makes a possible connection between him and this "Gordon" saying that a great aunt discovered by Robert "married a Gordon"; as Patrick Gordon is using the surname as the way that they are related. Marmaduke Painswick Mr '''Marmaduke Painswick is the late husband of Rosamund Painswick. He was a wealthy banker who acquired a house on Eaton Square where his widow still resides. His fortune made Rosamund a very wealthy woman after they married. The social prominence of his family began with his paternal grandfather, a manufacturer, while his maternal grandfather was a baronet. The non-aristocratic roots of the Painswick family is a never ending source of mockery from his mother-in-law, Violet; however, Violet approved more of Marmaduke than she did of Sir Richard Carlisle. ;Appearances *Episode 2.02 *Episode 2.03 *2011 Christmas Special Mentions ''' Cousin Freddie '''Cousin Freddie (fl.1913) was a cousin of Sybil, Edith and Mary, who in 1913, was studying to be a lawyer at Lincoln's Inn alongside Vivianne MacDonald. Sybil used him as an example to Mary when saying that he was like Matthew. Appearance *Episode 1.02 ;Mentions 1st Earl of Grantham The 1st Earl of Grantham was the original holder of the Earldom of Grantham which was created in 1772.Series 1 Press Pack, page 12 He was mentioned by Violet Crawley to the Duke of Crowborough when discussing the Dower House. Both Robert Crawley and Matthew Crawley are direct male-line descendants of the 1st Earl of Grantham. ;Appearances *Episode 1.01 ;Mentions 1st Earl of Grantham's sister The 1st Earl of Grantham's sister was mentioned by Violet Crawley to the Duke of Crowborough when discussing the Dower House. The Earl commissioned Sir Christopher Wren to design it so that his sister could live close to Downton Abbey.Violet confirms this in Series 1 Episode 1, when talking to the Duke of Crowborough: "Then I do hope you'll come and inspect my little cottage. It was designed by Wren for the first Earl's sister.". ;Appearances Episode 1.01 ;Mentions :See above. 2nd Earl of Grantham The 2nd Earl of Grantham was an ancestor of Robert Crawley. Mary Crawley mentioned to Kemal Pamuk that he brought several paintings to Downton Abbey, including a fifteenth-century picture by Piero della Francesca. Since the inheritance of the title was restricted to direct male heirs of the original title-holder, he must have been a son or grandson of the 1st Earl. ;Appearances *Episode 1.03 ;Mentions Daughter-in-law of the 3rd Earl of Grantham Little is known about this woman, but Robert states that "Downton Place came with my great-grandmother," and as it passed into the hands of the Granthams, we known she was his great-grandmother, and most likely would have been a daughter-in-law of the 3rd Earl. 3rd Earl of Grantham The 3rd Earl of Grantham is the ancestor of both Robert and Matthew, who almost went bankrupt. He had at least two sons; the elder was the great-grandfather of Robert Crawley and his younger son is the great grandfather of Reginald Crawley, Matthew's father. ;Appearances *Episode 3.07 ;Mentions Mother of Robert's Father The mother of Robert's father and his younger brother, the mother-in-law of Violet Crawley and The Hon Mrs Crawley and the paternal grandmother of Robert, Earl of Grantham, Lady Rosamund Painswick and James Crawley. After her husband's death she lived in Crawley House. It was mentioned that Crawley House seemed very dark when her mother-in-law lived there, but Violet remarks that her mother-in-law made everything rather dark. In 1921, Violet later stated that somewhere being "filthy and dirty, with awful food" and "no-one to talk to for a hundred square miles" was like a week with her mother-in-law. ;Appearances *Episode 1.02 *2012 Christmas Special ;Mentions Robert Crawley's Father Robert Crawley's Father this link indicates that Robert is the 5th Earl, so his father would be the 4th Earl, but Sybil's grave stone has not appeared in any episode, so cannot be considered canonical. The previous Earl of Grantham who has not been specifically named in the TV series, was the late husband of Violet Crawley and father of Rosamund Painswick as well as Robert. According to his wife, Violet, the Earl was a great traveller and as a result she "spent many happy evenings without understanding a word."Episode 3.08 He had a younger brother, who was the father of James Crawley. He only saved Downton by dying. Banning Banning is a cousin of Violet Crawley and RobertaSeries 3: Episode 3: Robert mentions Banning as a "cousin of Granny's" when he and the family are exiting Downton Abbey to go to Downton Place and a cousin - who may have been a second cousin or a more distantly related cousin - of Robert Crawley, Lady Rosamund Painswick and Susan MacClare, Marchioness of Flintshire, who was mentioned by Robert in 1920. Notes *Banning is a cousin of Violet. Whether Banning is a first or second cousin - as some people call their second cousins just "cousins" - is unknown. *It is unknown if Banning is the forename or surname of Violet's cousin. ;Appearances * Episode 3.03 ;Mentions Roberta Roberta was mentioned by Violet to her granddaughters as being their great aunt and having loaded the guns in the Siege of Lucknow in 1857. ;Appearances *Episode 2.01 ;Mention Violet's Aunt Violet's Aunt (fl. 1860sViolet married in 1860, meaning her aunt flourished during the 1860s as she was able to give Violet the vase.) is an aunt of Violet Crawley, Dowager Countess of Grantham. When Violet married the the father of Robert Crawley, her aunt, described as "frightful" by Violet, gave her a vase that she hated for half a century until, to the relief of Violet, the vase was destroyed by Matthew Crawley and Richard Carlisle when they were fighting. Appearances *2011 Christmas Special Mention Violet Crawley's Father Violet Crawley's Father was an impoverished baronet. He was born sometime before the 1840s because by 1841 he was married, and was alive in 1860 to witness Violet's marriage to the father of Robert Crawley. Due to being impoverished, he was not able to provide Violet with a large dowry to save the also impoverished Earldom of Grantham. Violet's Sister Violet had at least one sister who was the mother of Susan MacClare, Marchioness of Flintshire and who was mentioned by Susan in 1921. ;Mention ;Speculation It is possible that this woman is Roberta or the woman who married a Gordon in the 1860s, but this has not been confirmed. Edith and Michael's Daughter The illegitimate daughter of Edith Crawley and Michael Gregson was born in Geneva, Switzerland, then given up for adoption. She was suckled by her true mother before the latter's return to England. However Edith decides to go back to Switzerland and take her daughter back, deciding she wants her nearby. Notes *So far, the only members of the Crawley family who know of the child's existence are Edith, her aunt, and grandmother. *Her name remains unknown. *So far she is the only one of her generation in the Crawley family not born in England. Appearances * 2013 Christmas Special On the Titanic J.J. Astor John Jacob Astor IV or, simply, J.J. Astor (13 July, 1864—15 April, 1912) was an American businessman, real estate builder, investor, inventor, writer, lieutenant colonel in the Spanish-American WarSpanish-American War and a member of the prominent Astor familyAstor family. J.J. Astor was an acquaintance of Cora Crawley, although not, apparently, of her husband. Cora seemed to be fond of Astor and was worried that he did not get off the sinking RMS Titanic, in 1912. She didn't seem to be as fond of Astor's wife as she was of him, as she referred to her as "that new wife of his". Astor did not survive the sinking, and is believed to have died when one of the smokestacks collapsed onto the awash deck. Appearances * Episode 1.01 Mention Madeline Astor Madeleine Astor (née Talmage-Force) (19 June, 1893 — 27 March, 1940)Madeleine Astor was the second wife and widow of millionaire J.J. Astor and a survivor of RMS Titanic. J.J. Astor was an acquaintance of Cora Crawley, although not, apparently, of her husband. Cora seemed not to be as fond of her as she was of J.J. Astor, as she referred to her as "that new wife of his". Appearances *Episode One Mention Charles Hays Charles Melville Hays (May 16, 1856 – April 15, 1912) was the president of the Grand Trunk RailwayGrand Trunk Railway. Hays is credited with the formation of the Grand Trunk Pacific Railway (GTP), a dream he had to create a second transcontinental railroad within the borders of Canada. He is also blamed for the insolvency of both the GTR and the GTP. He died before his dream was complete as he perished at sea in the sinking of the RMS Titanic.Charles Melville Hays Appearances *Episode 3.01 Fifth Officer Lowe Commander Harold Godfrey Lowe RD RNR (21 November 1882 – 12 May 1944) was the Fifth Officer of the RMS Titanic .Fifth Officer Harold Godfrey Lowe * Episode 2.06 Lucy Rothes Lucy Noël Martha Leslie, Countess of Rothes or, simply, Lucy Rothes (25 December, 1878 — 12 September, 1956)Lucy Rothes was the wife of the 19th Earl of RothesNorman Leslie, 19th Earl of Rothes, whom she married on 19 April 1900. Lady Rothes joined the Crawleys for dinner in March 1912, at Downton Abbey. According to Cora, she expressed her excitement of boarding the RMS Titanic during its maiden voyage to New York in the following month. When news got at Downton, on 16 April, 1912, that the steamer had sunk in the North Atlanic, Cora was shocked because of this. The Countess of Rothes did, however, survive the sinking, having left the sinking ship aboard Lifeboat 8. Appearances *Episode 1.01 Mention MacClare Relatives Lady Agatha Lady Agatha, born at Duneagle, is the elder sister of Hugh MacClare, Marquess of FlintshireRobert confirms this in the 2012 Christmas Special, the younger sister of Lady Louisa, the sister-in-law of Susan MacClare, Marchioness of Flintshire, the granddaughter of the Countess of Newtonmore, the aunt of James MacClare, Lord Newtonmore, Lady Annabelle and Rose and the aunt-in-law of Lady Annabelle's Husband. In Autumn 1920, Violet Crawley informed Rose that she would go up to Duneagle Castle and spend the rest of her vacation with Agatha; this information horrified Rose, who threatened to run away. Violet managed to reign Rose in by saying that until she was older, she was under their command. Rose later claimed that Agatha was "a monster"Episode 3.08. In 1920, Agatha was residing at Duneagle Castle but she was only there to care for Rose, and had left by September 1921. Appearances *Episode 3.08 *2012 Christmas Special Mentions Notes ''' Agatha's surname may be MacClare, for we do not know if she has ever been married. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Lady Annabelle '''Lady Annabelle (nee MacClare) is the eldest daughter of Hugh MacClare, Marquess of Flintshire and Susan MacClare, Marchioness of Flintshire, the elder sister of Lady Rose MacClare, the sibling of James MacClare, Lord Newtonmore, granddaughter or great-niece of Roberta and great-niece of Violet Crawley. Sometime before September 1921, Annabelle was married, though her married name is unknown. Appearances *2012 Christmas Special Mention Lady Annabelle's husband Lady Annabelle's husband is the son-in-law of Hugh and Susan MacClare, and the brother-in-law of Rose and James MacClare. Appearances *2012 Christmas Special James MacClare James MacClare, Earl of Newtonmore is the son and heir of Hugh MacClare, Marquess of Flintshire and Susan MacClare, Marchioness of Flintshire, the brother of Lady Annabelle, the elder brother of Lady Rose MacClare. By September 1921, he had "left" home. Appearances *2012 Christmas Special Mention Lady Louisa MacClare Lady Louisa, '''born at Duneagle, is the eldest sister of Hugh MacClare, Marquess of Flintshire and Lady Agatha, the sister-in-law of Susan MacClare, Marchioness of Flintshire, the granddaughter of the Countess of Newtonmore, the aunt of James MacClare, Lord Newtonmore, Lady Annabelle and Lady Rose MacClare and the aunt-in-law of Annabelle's Husband. '''Notes Louise's surname may be MacClare, for we do not know if she has ever been married. Her current whereabouts are unknown: she may be married and away from Duneagle, or she may be deceased. Appearances *2012 Christmas Special Mention Countess of Newtonmore The Countess of Newtonmore was the Scottish paternal grandmother of Hugh 'Shrimpire' MacClare, Marquess of Flintshire. She was countess in her own right and title is now the courtesy title of the Marquess of Flintshire currently being used by Shrimpie's son, James. She was the heiress of Duneagle Castle. Appearances *2012 Christmas Special Mention Behind the Scenes *Newtonmore, Scotland was the real life filming location for the BBC TV series Monarch of the Glen in which Downton Abbey creator Julian Fellowes starred as Lord Kilwillie, a fictional Scottish nobleman.http://www.newtonmore.com/things-to-do/immediate-vicinity/monarch-of-the-glen.html Performers at the Victoria Theatre Albert C. "Albert C." was the stagename of a performer at Victoria Theatre in the 1890s, alongside The Cheerful Charlies. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Bros. Ellie "Bros. Ellie" was the stagename of a pair of performers at Victoria Theatre in the 1890s, alongside The Cheerful Charlies. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Claudet Emerson "Claudet Emerson" was the stagename of a performer at Victoria Theatre in the 1890s, alongside The Cheerful Charlies. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Florie Flower "Florie Flower" was the stagename of a performer at Victoria Theatre in the 1890s, alongside The Cheerful Charlies. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Small George "Small George" was the stagename of a performer at Victoria Theatre in the 1890s, alongside The Cheerful Charlies. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Danny Gold "Danny Gold" was the stagename of a performer at the Victoria Theatre in the 1890s, alongside The Cheerful Charlies. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Miss Ada & Mr. Simpson "Miss Ada & Mr. Simpson" was the stagename of a pair of performers at Victoria Theatre in the 1890s, alongside The Cheerful Charlies. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Acquaintances of the Crawley Family Viscount Branksome Viscount Branksome was the husband of the late Viscountess Branksome and the father of Evelyn Napier. Lord and Lady Branksome were acquaintances of Robert Crawley and his wife Cora. Robert describes Lord Branksome as a "dull dog" that only ever talks about racing. Cora tells Mary Crawley that Evelyn's mother is a dear friend of hers although she was unaware that she had died. Appearances *Episode 1.02 *Episode 1.03 Mention Mrs Chetwood Mrs Chetwood '''(née Strallan) is the sister of Sir Anthony Strallan who wrote a letter to Cora Crawley, Countess of Grantham, with the recipe for his favourite desert, apple charlotte, since he was invited to dine at Downton Abbey as a possible suitor for Cora's daughter, Mary Crawley. John Foyle, Lord Gillingham Lord Gillingham was mentioned in a conversation by Lord and Lady Grantham during their House party in 1922. His son is Anthony Foyle, who has since become Lord Gillingham after his father's death. '''Mention *Episode 4.02 Dr T. Goldman T. Goldman is a gynecologist in London whom Edith visits in 1922 when she suspects she might be pregnant following the night she had spent with her lover Michael Gregson before his departure for Germany. Goldman later writes back to Edith, informing her that her symptoms do indicate early signs of pregnancy, and he looks forward to being of further assisstance to her in the future. Appearances *Episode 4.05 (mentioned only) *Episode 4.06 (mentioned only) Peter Gordon Peter Gordon once worked in the Foreign Office, where he befriended Patrick Crawley, whose father was the heir to Downton Abbey and the title Earl of Grantham. Peter later immigrated to Montreal in 1913, a year after Patrick drowned on the Titanic. During World War I, when a wounded officer claimed to be the presumed dead Patrick Crawley, it was thought that he might actually be Peter Gordon, which would explain how the officer knew certain details of the family. Shortly after however, the officer disappeared, and it was never proven if he was Patrick Crawley, Peter Gordon, or someone else entirely. Appearances * Series 2 The Dowager Duchess of Norfolk The Dowager Duchess of Norfolk (possibly Augusta Mary Minna Catherine LyonsViolet mentions the Duchess as "Dowager" and being a dear friend; Violet is in her 70s in Series 3, and the 15th Duke's widow, Gwendolyn Constable-Maxwell, was only 43 at the time, and thus unlikely to be a "dear friend of Violet, being more than a generation out.), was a "dear friend" of Violet Crawley and, according to her, a fervent observer of the Catholic faith; Violet claimed that she was "more Catholic than the Pope." Appearances *Episode 3.06 Mention Billy Russell Billy Russell was mentioned by Mary Crawley to Sir Richard Carlisle. He was the son of the Russells, who lived at Haxby Park. His death during the First World War caused his parents much distress, and they decided to quit their ancestral estate, Haxby Park, which was bought by Sir Richard Carlisle while he was engaged to Lady Mary Crawley. Appearances *Episode 2.06 Mention Mr & Mrs Schroeder (or Schröder) Mr and Mrs Schroeder live in Geneva, Switzerland, and adopted the illegitimate daughter of Edith Crawley and Michael Gregson. However no formal agreement of adoption was made between them. Appearances * 2013 Christmas Special Billy Skelton Billy Skelton was mentioned by Robert Crawley as not allowing hunting on his land. The Skeltons were also said to be mad by Mary Crawley and presumably are associated with Skelton Park mentioned in episode 1.01, which already had electricity in the kitchens, and the Skelton estate mentioned in episode 1.05. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Maud, Lady Strallan Maud Strallan, Lady Strallan (d. before 1912) was the late wife of Sir Anthony Strallan and had died sometime before 1912. When Sir Anthony was about to marry Edith, Dowager Countess Violet remarks to Reverend Travis that he looked as if he was awaiting a beating from the head master. When Travis asks if he should talk to him, Violet says that it would do no good, as Strallan had gone through this before and was presumably aware of all the facts. They comment that perhaps the first Lady Strallan was a hard act to follow, or to repeat. Appearances *Episode 1.06 *Episode 3.03 Mention Duchess of Truro The Duchess of Truro was an acquaintance of Violet Crawley's, who had requested Sir Philip Tapsell's services sometime before 1920. Tapsell safely delivered her three sons, thus securing the Dukedom's heirs and earning him much praise. Appearances *Episode 3.05 Mention Lady Winborne Lady Winborne is a friend of the Crawley's, who in the 2013 Christmas Special feel obligated to attend a concert and dinner she is giving. Appearances *2013 Christmas Special Crawley family staff Mr Brockit Mr Brockt was Downton Abbey's Head Gardener in 1913. Lady Grantham asked Mr, Molesley; whether he could reveal his secrets about his rose bloom at the "Downton Village: 1913 Flower Show". Appearances *Episode 1.05 Mrs Butte Mrs Butte is the housekeeper at Grantham House in London. She was taken ill in summer 1923, when the Crawley family were there for the London season and for Rose's coming out. This required Mrs Hughes to go to London to run the house. Appearances *2013 Christmas Special The Crawleys Dentist The Crawleys' dentist was the dental surgeon that served the Crawleys whenever needed. He was, according to Lady Mary Crawley, their dentist ever since she was a child, and he received their patronage in a matter of tradition, not preference, as she regarded him as "horrid". Appearances *Episode 1.03 Mention Fräulein Kelder Fräulein Kelder was mentioned by Edith Crawley to Major Gordon. She was Edith and Mary Crawley's governess when they were children. When Major Gordon was trying to convince Edith that he is actually her cousin Patrick Crawley, she shows him a place on the estate where she, Mary and Patrick used to hide. Major Gordon asks if there was a governess that none of them liked and Edith giggles and says, "Fräulein Kelder." Mary, unaware of this exchange, later says that hiding from the nasty governess would be the kind of memory anybody would expect from a childhood spend in a place like Downton Abbey. Appearances *Episode 2.06 Mr. Pakison Mr. Pakison is the Crawley librarian mentioned by Robert Crawley to Michael Gregson. Appearances *Episode 4.03 Nanny A new nanny is hired after Nanny West is fired for insulting Sybbie. Mary describes her to Tom as being "so much more relaxed" than hers and her sisters' nanny ever was. She appears with both Sybbie and George entering the nursery, where Mary, Tom, and Isobel are waiting, having previously discussed their romances with their respective late spouses. Appearances *Episode 4.05 *Episode 4.06 Simmons Simmons was Violet Crawley's lady's maid. Acting odd, Violet suspects Simmons will leave her which she finds was right as Simmons quits to get married. Violet considers this very selfish. Violet asks Cora Crawley help in hiring a replacement for Simmons. Sarah O'Brien overheads Violet and Cora discussing responses to an advertisement Cora put in The Lady which O'Brien mistakenly believes is about her. Appearances *Episode 1.07 Mention Smithers Smithers is a ladies maid of Violet Crawley. When Violet sent money to Sybil Branson and Tom Branson to come to England for Matthew Crawley and Mary Crawley's wedding, Smithers wrote the letter for her along with it. Violet credits her when Sybil remarked the letter she received was not her grandmother's handwriting. Violet says: "like all ladies maids she lives for intrigue." Mr Stark Mr Stark was The Crawley's Chauffeur. He become under Downton's employment after former chauffeur Tom Branson left with Lady Sybil. He is still working at downton in 1922. Appearances *Episode 3.09 *Episode 4.06 Mr Watson Mr Watson was Robert Crawley's valet. He left Robert's employ and was temporarily replaced as valet by Thomas Barrow until Mr Watson's permanent replacement, John Bates, arrived in April 1912. John also moved into Watson's former room. Elsie Hughes mentioned that Mr. Watson left the room in quite a state. Appearances *Episode 1.01 *Episode 1.06 Levinson Relatives Cora's Aunt Cora's Aunt is the aunt of Cora Crawley and was still alive in 1914, as Cora mentions sending Mary Crawley to visit her in Episode 1.06. It is unknown if she is blood related to Cora. She may be the sister of Martha Levinson or Isidore Levinson or she may simply be the wife of one of their siblings. Cora has a better relationship with her aunt than she does her own mother, perhaps hinting that her aunt is related to her through her father. Appearances *Episode 1.06 Mention Isidore Levinson Isidore Levinson is the late wealthy, JewishThe book The Chronicles of Downton Abbey confirms that Isidore was Jewish husband of Martha Levinson - and the father of Cora Crawley and Harold Levinson - who had made his fortune as a dry goods merchant in Cincinnati. Isidore tied up his money well, making sure that his children were both well cared for and received equal shares; on her marriage in 1889, Cora received her share, and the family she married into would receive no more.Episode 3.02: Martha claims that Isidore "tied the money up tight" thinking that "the Crawley family had had quite enough" Isidore also made sure that Martha was taken care of and made sure that no-one could touch the capital generated from his fortune, so that it would not be lost; all of this was done before his deathIn Episode 3.02, Martha states that she could not "touch the capital" and that her income is "generous". Appearances *Episode 3.02 Relatives of Crawley family staff Freddie Moorsum Freddie Moorsum (b.1905) is the son of Jane Moorsum. He was 12 years old in 1917 when his father died in the Battle of the Somme. His mother then came to Downton Abbey looking for work in order to support him, and was in service until 1919. She was easily hired and her mother took care of Freddie if he should need it while she is working. A keen mathematics student, Freddie got a scholarship to Ripon Grammar School with help from Robert Crawley. His mother and Robert shared a mutual attraction and kisses, but Robert felt guilty and chose not to pursue her further. Knowing it was for the best, Jane handed in her notice and left. It is unknown how Freddie reacted to Robert's assistance in getting his scholarship, if he ever knew at all. Beryl Patmore's sister Beryl Patmore's sister was mentioned by Beryl Patmore to Daisy Mason following the deaths of James and Patrick Crawley. She died sometime before 1912. Appearances *Episode 1.01 ;Mentions Archibald “Archie” Philpotts Archibald “Archie” Philpotts (d. 17 February, 1917) was Beryl Patmore's nephew and Kate Philpotts' son. He served as Private Philpotts during the Great War, but was declared "missing presumed dead" sometime before the end of the war. Beryl did not get her hopes up, and certainly thought him dead, but she asked Robert Crawley if he could ask about him at the War Office. The Earl found out that the boy had been shot for cowardice at the front. Appearances *Episode 2.03 Mention Kate Philpotts Kate Philpotts (née Patmore) was Beryl Patmore's sister. Kate's son Archie was shot for cowardice in 1917, during the Great War. The War Office sent a telegram saying he was "missing presumed dead" to the family, but Robert Crawley found out what had happened to him and told the truth to Beryl. He urged her not to tell all the details to her sister, as he saw it best not to judge Private Philpotts during war time. Appearances *Episode 2.02 Mention Anna Bates' mother (Mrs. Smith presumably) Anna's mother is cited by Anna as the source of several pieces of pithy wisdom. Appearances *Episode 1.05 *Episode 3.01 Politicians, Monarchs and Government Officials Joseph Gerald Antsy The Hon. Joseph Gerald Antsy, MP, was a member of the Conservative and Unionist Party. In May, 1914, he was elected Member of Parliament for the Ripon constituency with a total of 6,363 votes. The announcement of the results of this by-election were turbulent, as there was a large crowd of liberal protesters for the women's right to vote, and a group of violent working-class men stormed through the City Hall courtyard, wanting to "wipe the smile off their Tory bloody faces". In the commotion that followed, Sybil Crawley was knocked to the floor and bumped her head on a low table, causing minor injury. The unconscious lady was rescued by Tom Branson, her chauffeur who had escorted her there, and Matthew Crawley, who had just left his law firm in Ripon. Appearances *Episode 1.06 Mention Herbert Henry Asquith Herbert Henry Asquith, 1st Earl of Oxford and Asquith (12 September 1852 – 15 February 1928) served as the Liberal Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from 1908 to 1916. Until 5 January 1988, he had been the longest continuously serving Prime Minister in the 20th century.Herbert Henry Asquith Appearances *Episode 4.07 Napoleon Napoleon Bonaparte (15 August 1769 – 5 May 1821) was a French military and political leader who rose to prominence during the latter stages of the French Revolution and its associated wars in Europe. As Napoleon I, he was Emperor of the French from 1804 to 1815, the first monarch of France bearing the title emperor since the reign of Charles the Fat (881–887).Napoleon Appearances *Episode 3.01 George Bushell George Bushell was the Superintendent Registrar at Ripon Register Office in the late 1910s. Appearances *Episode 2.08 King Canute Cnut the Great (c. 985 or 995 – 12 November 1035), more commonly known as Canute, was a king of Denmark, England, Norway, and parts of Sweden, together often referred to as the Anglo-Scandinavian or North Sea Empire. After the death of his heirs within a decade of his own and the Norman conquest of England in 1066, his legacy was largely lost to history. Historian Norman Cantor has made the statement that he was "the most effective king in Anglo-Saxon history", despite his not being Anglo-Saxon. Henry of Huntingdon, the 12th-century chronicler, tells how Cnut set his throne by the sea shore and commanded the tide to halt and not wet his feet and robes. Yet "continuing to rise as usual tide dashed over his feet and legs without respect to his royal person. Then the king leapt backwards, saying: 'Let all men know how empty and worthless is the power of kings, for there is none worthy of the name, but He whom heaven, earth, and sea obey by eternal laws.' He then hung his gold crown on a crucifix, and never wore it again "to the honour of God the almighty King". This incident is usually misrepresented by popular commentators and politicians as an example of Cnut's arrogance.King Canute Appearances *Episode 4.02 Winston Churchill Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill (30 November 1874 – 24 January 1965) was a British politician at the forefront of politics for fifty years, he held many political and cabinet positions. Before the First World War, he served as President of the Board of Trade, Home Secretary, and First Lord of the Admiralty as part of the Asquith Liberal government. During the war, he continued as First Lord of the Admiralty until the disastrous Gallipoli Campaign caused his departure from government. He then briefly resumed active army service on the Western Front as commander of the 6th Battalion of the Royal Scots Fusiliers. He returned to government as Minister of Munitions, Secretary of State for War, and Secretary of State for Air.Winston Churchill Appearances *Episode 2.01 Martin James Dillon Martin James Dillon was a candidate of the May, 1914 by-election to serve as Member of Parliament for the Ripon constituency. He ran for the Socialist Party and earned a total of 2,741 votes, but lost the election to Tory candidate Joseph Gerald Antsy. Appearances *Episode 1.06 Mention Senator Fall Albert Bacon Fall (November 26, 1861 – November 30, 1944) was a United States Senator from New Mexico and the Secretary of the Interior under President Warren G. Harding, infamous for his involvement in the Teapot Dome scandal.Albert B. Fall Appearances *Episode 4.06 The Archduke Franz Ferdinand (18 December 1863 – 28 June 1914) was an Archduke of Austria-Este, Austro-Hungarian and Royal Prince of Hungary and of Bohemia, and from 1889 until his death, heir presumptive to the Austro-Hungarian throne. His assassination in Sarajevo precipitated Austria-Hungary's declaration of war against Serbia. This caused the Central Powers (including Germany and Austria-Hungary) and the Allies of World War I (countries allied with Serbia or Serbia's allies) to declare war on each other, starting World War I. Franz Ferdinand Appearances *Episode 1.07 Lord Henley Robert Henley, 1st Earl of Northington (c. 1708 - 14 January 1772), was the Lord Chancellor of Great Britain. He was a member of the Whig Party in the parliament and was known for his wit and writing.Robert Henley In Shanley v Harvey (1763) 2 Eden 126, a claim was instituted by Shanley as administrator of the estate of his deceased niece. Shanley had brought Harvey as a child slave, to England, 12 years earlier and had given him to his niece. She had him baptised and had changed his name. She became very ill and about an hour before her death, she gave Harvey about £800 in cash (a substantial sum in those days), asked him to pay the butcher's bill and to make good use of the money. After her death, Shanley brought an action against Harvey to recover the money. Lord Henley, the Lord Chancellor, dismissed the action, with costs against Shanley. In his judgment he held that as soon as a person set foot on English soil, he or she became free and that a "negro" might maintain an action against his or her master for ill usage, together with an application for habeas corpus if detained. However, such comments were not necessary for the decision in the case, and in law were only obiter dictum and not binding on subsequent courts.Slavery at common law Appearances *Episode 4.06 Thomas Jefferson Thomas Jefferson (April 13 April 2 1743 – July 4, 1826) was an American Founding Father, the principal author of the Declaration of Independence (1776) and the third President of the United States (1801–1809).Thomas Jefferson Appearances *Episode 1.04 Kerensky Alexander Kerensky (4 May 22 April 1881 – 11 June 1970) was a major political leader before and during the Russian Revolutions of 1917. Kerensky served as the second Prime Minister of the Russian Provisional Government until it was overthrown by the Bolsheviks under Vladimir Lenin in the October Revolution. He spent the remainder of his life in exile, dying in New York City in 1970 at the age of 89.Alexander Kerensky Appearances *Episode 2.03 Lenin Vladimir Ilyich Lenin, born Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov (22 April 10 April 1870 – 21 January 1924) was a Russian communist revolutionary, politician and political theorist. He served as the leader of the Russian SFSR from 1917, and then concurrently as Premier of the Soviet Union from 1922, until his death. Vladimir Lenin Appearances *Episode 2.03 David Lloyd George David Lloyd George, 1st Earl Lloyd-George of Dwyfor OM PC (17 January 1863 – 26 March 1945) was a British Liberal politician and statesman. He was Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and led a Wartime Coalition Government between 1916 and 1922 and was the Leader of the Liberal Party from 1926 to 1931.David Lloyd George Appearances *Episode 1.02 *Episode 2.03 *Episode 3.02 *Episode 4.01 *Episode 4.04 *Episode 4.06 *Episode 4.07 George III George III (George William Frederick (4 June 1738 – 29 January 1820) was King of Great Britain and King of Ireland from 25 October 1760 until the union of these two countries on 1 January 1801, after which he was King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland until his death. He was concurrently Duke and prince-elector of Brunswick-Lüneburg ("Hanover") in the Holy Roman Empire until his promotion to King of Hanover on 12 October 1814. He was the third British monarch of the House of Hanover, but unlike his two Hanoverian predecessors he was born in Britain, spoke English as his first language, and never visited Hanover.George III Appearances *Episode 4.05 Machiavelli Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli (3 May 1469 – 21 June 1527) was an Italian historian, politician, diplomat, philosopher, humanist, and writer based in Florence during the Renaissance. He was for many years an official in the Florentine Republic, with responsibilities in diplomatic and military affairs. He was a founder of modern political science, and more specifically political ethics. He also wrote comedies, carnival songs, and poetry. His personal correspondence is renowned in the Italian language. He was Secretary to the Second Chancery of the Republic of Florence from 1498 to 1512, when the Medici were out of power. He wrote his masterpiece, The Prince, after the Medici had recovered power and he no longer held a position of responsibility in Florence. "Machiavellianism" is a widely used negative term to characterize unscrupulous politicians of the sort Machiavelli described in The Prince. The book itself gained enormous notoriety and wide readership because the author seemed to be endorsing behavior often deemed as evil and immoral.Niccolò Machiavelli (Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli) Appearances *Episode 3.07 Marie Antoinette Marie Antoinette (2 November 1755 – 16 October 1793) baptised Maria Antonia Josepha (or Josephina) Johanna, born an Archduchess of Austria, was Dauphine of France from 1770 to 1774 and Queen of France and Navarre from 1774 to 1792. She was the fifteenth and penultimate child of Holy Roman Emperor Francis I and Empress Maria Theresa.Marie Antoinette Appearances *Episode 2.03 *2013 Christmas Special Countess Markievicz Constance Georgine Markievicz, Countess Markievicz (4 February 1868 – 15 July 1927) was an Irish Sinn Féin and Fianna Fáil politician, revolutionary nationalist, suffragette and socialist. In December 1918, she was the first woman elected to the British House of Commons, though she did not take her seat and, along with the other Sinn Féin TDs, formed the first Dáil Éireann. She was also one of the first women in the world to hold a cabinet position (Minister for Labour of the Irish Republic, 1919–1922). Constance Georgine Markievicz Appearances *Episode 3.04 John Stuart Mill John Stuart Mill (20 May 1806 – 8 May 1873) was an English philosopher, political economist and civil servant. He was an influential contributor to social theory, political theory and political economy. He has been called "the most influential English-speaking philosopher of the nineteenth century". Mill's conception of liberty justified the freedom of the individual in opposition to unlimited state control. He was a proponent of utilitarianism, an ethical theory developed by Jeremy Bentham. Hoping to remedy the problems found in an inductive approach to science, such as confirmation bias, he clearly set forth the premises of falsifiability as the key component in the scientific method. Mill was also a Member of Parliament and an important figure in liberal political philosophy.John Stuart Mill Appearances *Episode 1.06 Trevor Andrew Morgan Trevor Andrew Morgan was a candidate of the May, 1914 by-election to serve as Member of Parliament for the Ripon constituency. He ran for the Liberal Party and earned a total of 5,894 votes, but lost the election to Tory candidate Joseph Gerald Antsy. Appearances *Episode 1.06 Mention The Tsar Nicholas II (Nikolay Alexandrovich Romanov) (18 May 6 May 1868 – 17 July 1918) was the last Emperor of Russia, Grand Duke of Finland, and titular King of Poland. His official short title was Nicholas II, Emperor and Autocrat of All the Russias.Nicholas II Appearances *Episode 2.03 *Episode 2.05 The Queen of Naples Maria Carolina of Austria (13 August 1752 – 8 September 1814), sister to Marie Antoinette, was Queen of Naples and Sicily as the wife of King Ferdinand IV & III. As de facto ruler of her husband's kingdoms, Maria Carolina oversaw the promulgation of many reforms, including the revocation of the ban on Freemasonry, the enlargement of the navy under her favourite, John Acton, 6th Baronet, and the expulsion of Spanish influence. She was a proponent of enlightened absolutism until the advent of the French Revolution, when, in order to prevent its ideas gaining currency, she made Naples a police state.Queen of Naples Appearances *2013 Christmas Special Robespierre Maximilien François Marie Isidore Robespierre (6 May 1758 – 28 July 1794) was a French lawyer and politician, and one of the best-known and most influential figures of the French Revolution. The guillotine (called the "National Razor") became the symbol of the revolutionary cause, strengthened by a string of executions: King Louis XVI, Marie Antoinette, the Girondins, Philippe Égalité (Louis Philippe II, Duke of Orléans), and Madame Roland, and others such as pioneering chemist Antoine Lavoisier, lost their lives under its blade. Through the Revolutionary Tribunal, the Terror's leaders exercised broad dictatorial powers and used them to instigate mass executions and political purges. The repression accelerated in June and July 1794, a period called la Grande Terreur (the Great Terror), and ended in the coup of 9 Thermidor Year II (27 July 1794), leading to the Thermidorian Reaction, in which several instigators of the Reign of Terror were executed, including Saint-Just and Robespierre.Maximilien de RobespierreReign of Terror Appearances *Episode 2.03 *2013 Christmas Special Jonathan Swire Jonathan Swire, a Liberal Minister, is the brother of the late Reggie Swire, a solicitor. Once, when his brother owed Sir Richard Carlisle a large amount of money and was unable to repay him, his niece Lavinia went to Carlisle to plead on her father's behalf. He made a deal with her: he would forgive her father's debt if she would deliver to him some papers of state in Jonathan's possession. She agreed, stole the papers from her uncle and delivered them to Sir Richard. The publication of information in the papers triggered the Marconi scandal. Howard Tyrel Howard Tyrel was the Registrar of Births and Deaths at Ripon Register Office in the late 1910s. Appearances *Episode 2.08 The Crown Prince Friedrich Wilhelm Victor Augustus Ernest (6 May 1882 – 20 July 1951) of the House of Hohenzollern was the last Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Prussia and the German Empire. Crown Prince Friedrich Wilhelm Appearances *Episode 2.06 The Kaiser Wilhelm II or William II (Frederick William Victor Albert of Prussia; 27 January 1859 – 4 June 1941) was the last German Emperor (Kaiser) and King of Prussia, ruling the German Empire and the Kingdom of Prussia from 15 June 1888 to 9 November 1918. He was the eldest grandson of the British Queen Victoria and related to many monarchs and princes of Europe, two notable contemporary relations being his first cousin King George V of the United Kingdom, founder of the House of Windsor, and his second cousin Tsar Nicholas II of the House of Romanov, the last ruler of the Russian Empire before the Russian Revolution of 1917 which deposed the monarchy. Kaiser Wilhelm II Appearances *Episode 1.06 *Episode 2.06 *Episode 3.01 *Episode 4.06 Woodrow Wilson Thomas Woodrow Wilson (December 28, 1856 – February 3, 1924) was the 28th President of the United States, in office from 1913 to 1921. A leader of the Progressive Movement, he served as President of Princeton University from 1902 to 1910, and then as the Governor of New Jersey from 1911 to 1913.Woodrow Wilson Appearances *Episode 2.06 Other Historic Figures Dante Durante degli Alighieri simply referred to as Dante (c. 1265–1321), was a major Italian poet of the Middle Ages. His Divine Comedy, originally called La Comedia and later called Divina by Boccaccio, is widely considered the greatest literary work composed in the Italian language and a masterpiece of world literature.Dante Alighieri Appearances *Episode 3.08 Baden-Powell Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden-Powell (22 February 1857 – 8 January 1941), also known as B-P or Lord Baden-Powell, was a lieutenant-general in the British Army, writer, founder of the Scout Movement and first Chief Scout of The Boy Scouts Association.Robert Baden-Powell Appearances *Episode 3.01 Theda Bara Theda Bara (July 29, 1885 – April 7, 1955) was an American silent film and stage actress. Bara was one of the most popular actresses of the silent era, and one of cinema's earliest sex symbols. Her femme fatale roles earned her the nickname The Vamp (short for vampire). Bara made more than 40 films between 1914 and 1926, but most are now lost due to a fire that destroyed the majority of her films in 1937. After her marriage to Charles Brabin in 1921, she made two more feature films and retired from acting in 1926 having never appeared in a sound film. She died of stomach cancer at the age of 69.Theda Bara Appearances *Episode 2.07 Lord Byron George Gordon Byron 6th Baron Byron, later George Gordon Noel, 6th Baron Byron (22 January 1788 – 19 April 1824), commonly known simply as Lord Byron, was an English poet and a leading figure in the Romantic movement. Among Byron's best-known works are the lengthy narrative poems Don Juan and Childe Harold's Pilgrimage and the short lyric "She Walks in Beauty." He is regarded as one of the greatest British poets and remains widely read and influential. He traveled to fight against the Ottoman Empire in the Greek War of Independence, for which Greeks revere him as a national hero. He died at age 36 from a fever contracted while in Missolonghi in Greece.Lord Byron Appearances *Episode 4.05 Ivy Close Ivy Close (15 June 1890 – 4 December 1968) was a British actress. She acted in 44 films between 1912 and 1929.Her first husband was photographer and filmmaker Elwin Neame (1885-1923). Together they established Ivy Close Films in 1914, one of the first movie production companies founded by a film star.Ivy Close Appearances *Episode 3.07 Phyllis Dare Phyllis Dare (15 August 1890 – 27 April 1975) born Phyllis Constance Haddie Dones in Chelsea, London, was an English singer and actress, famous for her performances in Edwardian musical comedy and other musical theatre in the first half of the 20th century.Phyllis Dare Appearances *Episode 4.02 Emily Davison Emily Wilding Davison (11 October 1872 – 8 June 1913) was a militant activist who fought for women's suffrage in Britain. She was jailed on nine occasions and force-fed 49 times. She is best known for stepping in front of King George V's horse Anmer at the Epsom Derby on 4 June 1913, sustaining injuries that resulted in her death four days later. Emily Davison's funeral on 14 June 1913 organised by the Women's Social and Political Union (WSPU). Thousands of suffragettes accompanied the coffin and tens of thousands of people lined the streets of London.Emily Davison Appearances *Episode 1.06 Charles Dickens Charles John Huffam Dickens (7 February 1812 – 9 June 1870) was an English writer and social critic. He created some of the world's most memorable fictional characters and is generally regarded as the greatest novelist of the Victorian period. During his life, his works enjoyed unprecedented fame, and by the twentieth century his literary genius was broadly acknowledged by critics and scholars. His novels and short stories continue to be widely popular.Charles Dickens Appearances *Episode 4.01 Escoffier Georges Auguste Escoffier (28 October 1846 – 12 February 1935) was a French chef, restaurateur and culinary writer who popularized and updated traditional French cooking methods. He is a legendary figure among chefs and gourmets, and was one of the most important leaders in the development of modern French cuisine.Georges Auguste Escoffier Appearances *Episode 4.05 Guy Fawkes Guy Fawkes (13 April 1570 – 31 January 1606), also known as Guido Fawkes, the name he adopted while fighting for the Spanish in the Low Countries, was a member of a group of provincial English Catholics who planned the failed Gunpowder Plot of 1605.Guy Fawkes Appearances *Episode 1.07 Lillian Gish Lillian Diana Gish (October 14, 1893 – February 27, 1993) was an American stage, screen and television actress, director and writer whose film acting career spanned 75 years, from 1912 to 1987. Gish was called The First Lady of American Cinema. Lillian Gish Appearances *Episode 3.07 Lady Gregory Isabella Augusta, Lady Gregory (15 March 1852 – 22 May 1932), born Isabella Augusta Persse, was an Irish dramatist, folklorist and theatre manager. With William Butler Yeats and Edward Martyn, she co-founded the Irish Literary Theatre and the Abbey Theatre, and wrote numerous short works for both companies. Lady Gregory produced a number of books of retellings of stories taken from Irish mythology. Born into a class that identified closely with British rule, her conversion to cultural nationalism, as evidenced by her writings, was emblematic of many of the political struggles to occur in Ireland during her lifetime.Lady Gregory Appearances *Episode 3.04 Nathaniel Hawthorne Nathaniel Hawthorne born Nathaniel Hathorne (July 4, 1804 – May 19, 1864) was an American novelist and short story writer. Much of Hawthorne's writing centers on New England, many works featuring moral allegories with a Puritan inspiration. His fiction works are considered part of the Romantic movement and, more specifically, Dark romanticism. His themes often center on the inherent evil and sin of humanity, and his works often have moral messages and deep psychological complexity. His published works include novels, short stories, and a biography of his friend Franklin Pierce.Nathaniel Hawthorne Appearances *Episode 3.07 Edmond Hoyle Edmond Hoyle (1672 - August 29, 1769) was an English writer known for his books on rules and play for card games. The phrase "according to Hoyle" came about in reference to his perceived-authority on the subject of card games. Appearances *2013 Christmas Special Jack Johnson John Arthur "Jack" Johnson (March 31, 1878 – June 10, 1946), nicknamed the Galveston Giant. was an American boxer. At the height of the Jim Crow era, Johnson became the first African American world heavyweight boxing champion (1908–1915). In a documentary about his life, Ken Burns notes that "for more than thirteen years, Jack Johnson was the most famous and the most notorious African-American on Earth. Jack Johnson Appearances *Episode 2.06 Dr. Johnson Samuel Johnson (18 September 1709 7 September – 13 December 1784), often referred to as Dr Johnson, was an English writer who made lasting contributions to English literature as a poet, essayist, moralist, literary critic, biographer, editor and lexicographer. Johnson was a devout Anglican and committed Tory, and has been described as "arguably the most distinguished man of letters in English history". He is also the subject of "the most famous single work of biographical art in the whole of literature": James Boswell's Life of Samuel Johnson.Samuel Johnson Appearances *Episode 3.02 Al Jolson Al Jolson born Asa Yoelson (May 26, 1886 – October 23, 1950) was an American singer, film actor, and comedian. At the peak of his career, he was dubbed "The World's Greatest Entertainer". His performing style was brash and extroverted, and he popularized a large number of songs that benefited from his "shamelessly sentimental, melodramatic approach".Al Jolson Appearances *Episode 4.03 Maud Gonne Maud Gonne MacBride (21 December 1866 – 27 April 1953) was an English-born Irish revolutionary, feminist and actress, best remembered for her turbulent relationship with poet William Butler Yeats. Of Anglo-Irish stock and birth, she was won over to Irish nationalism by the plight of evicted people in the Land Wars. She was also active in Home Rule activities.Maud Gonne Appearances *Episode 3.04 Karl Marx Karl Heinrich Marx (5 May 1818 – 14 March 1883) was a German philosopher, economist, sociologist, historian, journalist, and revolutionary socialist. Marx's work in economics laid the basis for the current understanding of labour and its relation to capital, and has influenced much of subsequent economic thought. He published numerous books during his lifetime, the most notable being The Communist Manifesto (1848) and Das Kapital (1867–1894).Karl Marx Appearances *Episode 1.06 Tom Mix Thomas Edwin "Tom" Mix (born Thomas Hezikiah Mix; January 6, 1880 – October 12, 1940) was an American film actor and the star of many early Western movies. Between 1909 and 1935, Mix appeared in 291 films, all but nine of which were silent movies. He was Hollywood's first Western megastar and is noted as having helped define the genre for all cowboy actors who followed.Tom Mix Appearances *Episode 3.02 Mabel Normand Mabel Normand was an American silent film comedienne and actress. She was a popular star of Mack Sennett's Keystone Studios and is noted as one of the film industry's first female screenwriters, producers and directors. Onscreen she co-starred in commercially successful films with Charles Chaplin and Roscoe "Fatty" Arbuckle more than a dozen times each, occasionally writing and directing movies featuring Chaplin as her leading man. At the height of her career in the late 1910s and early 1920s, Normand had her own movie studio and production company.Mabel Normand Appearances *Episode 2.01 Sylvia Pankhurst Estelle Sylvia Pankhurst (5 May 1882 – 27 September 1960) was an English campaigner for the suffragist movement in the United Kingdom. She was for a time a prominent left communist who then devoted herself to the cause of anti-fascism. During the First World War, Sylvia was horrified to see her mother, Emmeline, and her sister, Christabel, become enthusiastic supporters of the war drive and campaigning in favour of military conscription. She herself was opposed to the war. Her organization attempted to organize the defence of the interests of women in the poorer parts of London. It set up "cost-price" restaurants to feed the hungry without the taint of charity. It also established a toy factory in order to give work to women who had become unemployed because of the war.Sylvia Pankhurst Appearances *Episode 2.05 Charles Ponzi Carlo Pietro Giovanni Guglielmo Tebaldo Ponzi (March 3, 1882 – January 18, 1949), commonly known as Charles Ponzi, was an Italian businessman and con artist in the U.S. and Canada. His aliases include Charles Ponci, Carlo and Charles P. Bianchi. Born in Italy, he became known in the early 1920s as a swindler in North America for his money making scheme. Charles Ponzi promised clients a 50% profit within 45 days, or 100% profit within 90 days, by buying discounted postal reply coupons in other countries and redeeming them at face value in the United States as a form of arbitrage. In reality, Ponzi was paying early investors using the investments of later investors. This type of scheme is now known as a "Ponzi scheme". His scheme ran for over a year before it collapsed, costing his "investors" $20 million.Charles Ponzi Appearances *Episode 3.08 The Pope Pope Benedict XV (21 November 1854 – 22 January 1922), born Giacomo Paolo Giovanni Battista della Chiesa, was the head of the Catholic Church from 3 September 1914 to his death in 1922. His pontificate was largely overshadowed by World War I and its political, social and humanitarian consequences in Europe.Pope Benedict XV Appearances *Episode 3.06 This Princip Fellow Gavrilo Princip (25 July 13 July 1894 – 28 April 1918) was a Bosnian Serb who assassinated Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria and his wife, Sophie, Duchess of Hohenberg, in Sarajevo on 28 June 1914. Princip and his accomplices were arrested and implicated a number of members of the Serbian military, leading Austria-Hungary to issue a démarche to Serbia known as the July Ultimatum. This was used as pretext for Austria-Hungary's invasion on Serbia, which then led to World War I.Gavrilo Princip Appearances *Episode 1.07 Rosetti Christina Rosetti (5 December 1830 – 29 December 1894) Her father was the poet Gabriele Rossetti; her brother was major Pre-Raphaelite painter and poet Dante Gabriel Rossetti. Christina Rossetti is best known for her ballads, her religious lyrics, and her themes of death, salvation, and redemption. Rossetti's best-known work, Goblin Market and Other Poems, was published in 1862. The collection established Rossetti as a significant voice in Victorian poetry. The lines quoted in Episode 4.03 are from her poem, Remember (1862): Better by far you should forget and smileThan that you should remember and be sad.Christina Rossetti Appearances *Episode 4.03 Ruskin John Ruskin (8 February 1819 – 20 January 1900) was the leading English art critic of the Victorian era, also an art patron, draughtsman, watercolourist, a prominent social thinker and philanthropist. He wrote on subjects ranging from geology to architecture, myth to ornithology, literature to education, and botany to political economy. His writing styles and literary forms were equally varied. Ruskin penned essays and treatises, poetry and lectures, travel guides and manuals, letters and even a fairy tale. The elaborate style that characterised his earliest writing on art was later superseded by a preference for plainer language designed to communicate his ideas more effectively. In all of his writing, he emphasised the connections between nature, art and society. He also made detailed sketches and paintings of rocks, plants, birds, landscapes, and architectural structures and ornamentation.John Ruskin Appearances *Episode 1.06 Shakespeare William Shakespeare (26 April 1564 (baptised) – 23 April 1616) was an English poet, playwright and actor, widely regarded as the greatest writer in the English language and the world's pre-eminent dramatist. He is often called England's national poet and the "Bard of Avon". His extant works, including some collaborations, consist of about 38 plays, 154 sonnets, two long narrative poems, and a few other verses, the authorship of some of which is uncertain. His plays have been translated into every major living language and are performed more often than those of any other playwright.William Shakespeare Appearances *Episode 2.05 Wat Tyler Wat Tyler (died 15 June 1381) was a leader of the 1381 Peasants' Revolt in England. He marched a group of protesters from Canterbury to the capital to oppose the institution of a poll tax. While the brief rebellion enjoyed early success, Tyler was killed by officers of King Richard II during negotiations at Smithfield in London.Wat Tyler Appearances *2013 Christmas Special Rudolph Valentino Rodolfo Alfonso Raffaello Pierre Filibert Guglielmi di Valentina d'Antonguolla professionally known as Rudolph Valentino (May 6, 1895 – August 23, 1926), was an Italian actor who starred in several well-known silent films including The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, The Sheik, Blood and Sand, The Eagle, and The Son of the Sheik. An early pop icon, a sex symbol of the 1920s, he was known as the "Latin Lover" or simply as "Valentino". He had applied for American citizenship shortly before his death, which occurred at age 31, causing mass hysteria among his female fans and further propelling him into icon status.Rudolph Valentino Appearances *Episode 4.06 Jules Verne Jules Verne (8 February 1828 – 24 March 1905) was a French novelist, poet, and playwright best known for his adventure novels and his profound influence on the literary genre of science fiction.Jules Verne Appearances *Episode 2.08 H. G. Wells Herbert George "H. G." Wells (21 September 1866 – 13 August 1946) was an English writer, now best known for his work in the science fiction genre. He was also a prolific writer in many other genres, including contemporary novels, history, politics and social commentary, even writing textbooks and rules for war games. Wells is sometimes called "The Father of Science Fiction", as are Jules Verne and Hugo Gernsback. His most notable science fiction works include The War of the Worlds, The Time Machine, The Invisible Man and The Island of Doctor Moreau.H.G. Wells Appearances *Episode 1.07 Oscar Wilde Oscar Fingal O'Flahertie Wills Wilde (16 October 1854 – 30 November 1900) was an Irish writer and poet. After writing in different forms throughout the 1880s, he became one of London's most popular playwrights in the early 1890s. Today he is remembered for his epigrams, his only novel (The Picture of Dorian Gray), his plays, and the circumstances of his imprisonment and early death.Oscar Wilde Appearances *Episode 3.08 *Episode 4.03 Sarah Wilson Sarah Wilson (1865 – 22 October 1929), born Lady Sarah Isabella Augusta Spencer-Churchill, became the first woman war correspondent in 1899, when she was recruited by Alfred Harmsworth to cover the Siege of Mafeking for the Daily Mail during the Boer War. She was the youngest daughter of John Spencer-Churchill, 7th Duke of Marlborough.Sarah Wilson Appearances *Episode 3.04 Characters from Fiction and Literature Andromeda, Cepheus and Perseus Andromeda, Cepheus and Perseus On the way back to Seriphos Island, Perseus stopped in the kingdom of Ethiopia. This mythical Ethiopia was ruled by King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia, having boasted her daughter Andromeda equal in beauty to the Nereids, drew down the vengeance of Poseidon, who sent an inundation on the land and a sea serpent, Cetus, which destroyed man and beast. The oracle of Ammon announced that no relief would be found until the king exposed his daughter Andromeda to the monster, and so she was fastened naked to a rock on the shore. Perseus slew the monster and, setting her free, claimed her in marriage.Perseus Appearances *Episode 1.02 Augeus Augeus In Greek mythology, Augeas (or Augeias), whose name means "bright", was king of Elis and father of Epicaste. Some say that Augeas was one of the Argonauts. He is best known for his stables, which housed the single greatest number of cattle in the country and had never been cleaned—until the time of the great hero Heracles. The fifth Labour of HeraclesLabours of Hercules (Hercules in Latin) was to clean the Augean stables.Augeas Appearances *Episode 3.04 Gunga Din Gunga Din is the principle character in a rhyming narrative poem by Rudyard KiplingRudyard Kipling, told from the point of view of an English soldier in India, about an Indian water-bearer (a "Bhishti") who saves the soldier's life but is soon shot and killed. In the final three lines, the soldier regrets the abuse he dealt to Din and admits that Din is the better man of the two for sacrificing his own life to save another. Gunga Din Appearances *Episode 1.05 *2012 Christmas Special Juliet Juliet Capulet is the heroine of William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet.Romeo and Juliet She falls in love with Romeo Montague, though their fathers' and respective families are rivals. Nevertheless they marry in secret. When her parents try to force her into a marriage with another nobleman, she drinks a potion that makes her appear dead. Unfortunately, Romeo does not know what she did and believes her to have died. She awakes shortly after he enters the tomb and commits suicide. She follows in suit. Their deaths and now revealed marriage ends their families' feud. Violet confronts Matthew and tells him Mary is still in love with him after he announces his intention to marry Lavinia. Violet says that Mary looked like Juliet upon awakening in the tomb when he made the announcement. Appearances *Episode 2.07 Iphigenia Iphigenia is a daughter of Agamemnon and Clytemnestra in Greek mythology, whom Agamemnon is commanded to kill as a sacrifice to allow his ships to sail to Troy. In Attic accounts, her name means "strong-born", "born to strength", or "she who causes the birth of strong offspring."Iphigenia Appearances *Episode 2.06 Simon Legree Simon Legree is a character appearing in Uncle Tom's Cabin; or, Life Among the Lowly by American novelist Harriet Beecher StoweHarriet Beecher Stowe. Simon Legree is a cruel slave owner, a Northerner (US) by birth whose name has become synonymous with greed. He is arguably the novel's main antagonist.Uncle Tom's Cabin Appearances *Episode 4.05 Category:Off-screen characters Other Beth Beth was one of the servants at Crawley House, who worked for Matthew and Isobel Crawley after they moved there. She doubled as housemaid and kitchen maid. Appearances *Episode 1.02 *Episode 2.04 Mention Corporal Frank Brown Corporal Frank Brown was a corporal who fought for the British in the Great War, in the Duke of Manchester's Own regiment. He died sometime before 1919, and was buried at the cemetery in Downton, by Thomas Jackson and William Mason, who served in the same regiment. Appearances *Episode 2.08 Mr Bromidge's mother Mr Bromidge's mother '''was a housemaid and the mother of Mr Bromidge. She was instrumental in the employment of Gwen Dawson as her son's new secretary in 1914, as Gwen was a housemaid herself. '''Appearances *Episode 1.07 Jack Courtenay Jack Courtenay was Lt. Edward Courtenay's youngest brother. When his brother became blind from mustard gas in 1917, his family wrote to him saying that Jack had Edward's best interest at heart, having decided to take Edward's place in the army. Appearances *Episode 2.02 Mr Cox Mr Cox was mentioned by Joss Tufton in the 2012 Christmas Special. He was a produce supplier based in Thirsk and was one of Mrs. Patmore's suppliers at Downton Abbey. In 1921 he sold his shop to Tufton. ;Appearances *2012 Christmas Special Mr Crump Mr Crump was mentioned by a stranger Sybil and Gwen meet in episode 1.05 on the way back from Gwen's interview and after the horse has lost a shoe. He was mentioned as the smith in the next town. ;Appearances *Episode 1.05 Mention Walter Evans Walter Evans was a villager of Downton who, in 1912, won the annual Chadacre Cup for Best Exotic Plant at the Downton Village Flower Show. Mabel Lane Fox The Hon. Mabel Lane Fox is the only daughter of the late Lord Osweston, and the fiancée of Anthony Foyle, Viscount Gillingham. He proposed to her after recently-widowed Lady Mary Crawley turned down his proposal. But then he decided to call it off, because he still desired to pursue Mary. ;Appearances *Series 4 Lizzy Gregson Lizzy Gregson is the wife of Michael Gregson. Michael tells Edith Crawley that his wife is insane, and was placed in an asylum some time before 1920. He goes on to tell Edith that Lizzy used to be a wonderful person whom he loved very much, and that it was very hard for him to finally accept that the woman he knew and loved was, in his words, "gone" and "wouldn't be coming back". He wants to marry Edith by 1921, but they both already know it is impossible for Michael to divorce her, because being a lunatic does not make Lizzy responsible in the eyes of the law, so she is neither the guilty nor the innocent party. However, by 1922 Michael, determined to be with Edith, had learned that in other countries insanity is legal grounds for divorce. He tells her that he has learned if he becomes a German ctiizen, he can divorce Lizzy. Appearances *Episode 3.08 *2012 Christmas Special *Episode 4.01 Mr Harlip Mr Harlip was a cousin of Vera Bates's, who lived in the north of England. Appearances *Episode 3.02 Mention Thomas Jackson Private Thomas Jackson was a private who fought for the British in the Great War, in the Duke of Manchester's Own regiment. He died sometime before 1919, and was buried at the cemetery in Downton, by Corporal Frank Brown and William Mason, who served in the same regiment. Appearances *Episode 2.08 Mrs Margadale Mrs Margadale is Terence Margadale's wife. Her husband is committing adultery with Lady Rose MacClare, the daughter of the man her husband works under. In the Blue Dragon, when Lady Rosamund asks him where his wife is after catching him with Lady Rose, he replies she is in the country, but stutters and says no more. Rose later tells Matthew that Mrs. Margadale "is absolutely horrid." Matthew angrily replies Rose should meet her before jumping to conclusions. Monk Monk is a servant of Michael Gregson. Appearances *Episode 4.02 *Episode 4.04 Clive Pullbrook Clive Pullbrook was an acquaintance of Reggie Swire's, who was supposed to be the second-in-line to receive the entirety of Swire's fortune. Reginald Swire, in the event of the death of his only daughter, left a last will which left his fortune to one of three men. The fortune which was much greater than his life seemed to suggest was to remain undivided and going to the first man on the list provided that he survive Reggie. Clive Pullbrook is the second man on the list, the first one having died. Before late 1919, Mr Pullbrook travelled to India, to visit some tea plantations that he owned there. He went missing there in India, and had never been seen again. After Swire's death, in the last few days of December 1919, he was impossible to reach. People were sent to search for him and it was discovered that he had been killed. The question remained as to whether he had died before or after Swire. Had he died before Swire then the money went to Matthew Crawley the third-in-line, but had he died after Swire the money would go to Pullbrook's heirs. It was determined that he died before, thus Matthew Crawley, was the heir. His receiving the money was delayed until a death certificate could be obtained from India, not an immediate task. Eventually the certificate arrived and was brought to Matthew by Swire's lawyer Mr. Charkham. Matthew Crawley was then able to claim the money and invested it in Downton Abbey. Swire wrote a letter to each of his potential heirs. As Pullbrook did not survive to inherit, his letter was not delivered. Mary Crawley at one point calls him Mr. Pillbox. Appearances *Episode 3.01 Mention David White David White was a villager of Downton who, in 1912, won an award at the annual Downton Village Flower Show. References Category:Off-screen characters